


Immortals

by percyjackdone



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Other characters to be added later probably, a mess, honestly....idk, other tags to be added also maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjackdone/pseuds/percyjackdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.</p>
<p>The Beatles meets My Immortal, what else could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic ever. I realize it's not entirely original lol but I really wanted to write something and though this would be a good place to start. Honestly I'm just gonna have fun with this so I hope if you decide to read this you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm also guessing that this has been done before for the Beatles so sorry if that's the case

Chapter 1. 

AN: Special fangz (get it cuz I'm gofdik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) Georgie, bloodyfangz666 4 helpin me wit the spelling. U rok! Jacob ur da luv of my deprezzibg life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is James Paul McCartney (but most people call me Paul) and I have long ebony brown hair with purple steaks and red tips that reaches my mid-neck and chocolate brown orbs like chocolate and a lot of people tell me I look like Paul James McCartney (AN: if you don't know he's dead get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to him but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a wizard and go to Hogwarts school for magic people in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm 17). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and get all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black lether miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow (AN: goth guyz wer makup ok! Get ovr it). I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Paul!" shouted a voice. I looked up. it was....JOHn Lennon!

"What's up John?" I asked. 

"Nothing." he said shyly. 

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: iS it good? PLZ tell me fangz !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I want you guys to know I don't have a specific sechdule for this fic. I'll try to post every weekend at least once and maybe a few times throuout the week. I never know how busy I will be during the week so it all depends on that! Enjoy!

Chapter 2. 

AN: Fangz 2 bloodyfangz666 4 helpin me wit da chapta! BTW Preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door to my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Rolling Stones t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair up in a semi-quiff. 

My friend, Ringo (AN: Richard dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long mid-neck length brown hair with pink streaks and opened his sky blue eyes. He put on his Kinks t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to John Lennon yesterday!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. 

"Do you like John?" he asked as we walked out of the slytherin common room and into the great hall. 

"No I fucking don't!" I shouted. 

"Yeah right!" He exclaimed. Just then, John walked up to me.

"Hi." He said. 

"Hi." I replied flirtily

"Guess what." He said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Well, The Who are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love TW. They are my favorite band, besides the Rolling Stones. 

"Well.....do you want to go with me?" He asked. 

I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the comments and kudos on the last chapter, they really mean a lot to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I didn't add a chapter summary to chapter 2 and I decided I hate the way the layout looks without it. So I'm just gonna have the same summary for every chapter so....just ignore it. Happy Friday all, enjoy ;0

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! obberwize fangz 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reviews! FANGZ AGN GEORGIE! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 The Who. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and put it in a quiff. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some TW. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert. 

I went outside. John was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing an Animals t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: lik I sed, a lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi John!" I said in a depressing voice. 

"Hi Paul." he said back. We walked into his flying blue Mercedes-Benz 230SL (he had gotten it specially made with the steering wheel on the right side. It also had the license plate 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to The Who and The Kinks. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs (LSD is our favorite). When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to The Who.

"People try to put us d-down (talkin' 'bout my generation)  
Just because we get around (talkin' 'bout my generation)  
Things they do look awful c-c-cold (talkin' 'bout my generation)  
I hope I die before I get old (talkin' 'bout my generation)" sang Roger (I don't own da lyrics to that song).

"Roger is so fucking hot." I said to John, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly John looked sad. 

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" John asked sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Roger and he's going out with Heather fucking Daltrey. I hate her." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. 

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did John. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Pete and Roger for their autographs and photos with them. We got TW concert tees. John and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but John didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into..................the Forbidden Forest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I felt pretty bad about talking about Rogers wife I don't know why especially since we all know I don't mean it. And if you DIDNT know I didn't mean it.....you do now lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

Chapter 4

stup flaming ok paul's name is PUAL nut mary su OK! JOHN IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! Dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JOHN!"' I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

John didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously. 

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Paul?" He asked.

"What?" I snapped.

John leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then....suddenly just as I John kissed me passionately. John climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took off his clothes. I even took of my underwear. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss here, there and everywhere and my pale body because all warm. And then....

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Brian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to write this


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I had pre-planned roles for this fic but I forgot how many characters were actually included so If any roles seem really off, let me know. This may be a crack fic but I still want to have the best character line up as possible. 
> 
> And with that, enjoy!

Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reason Brain swor is coz he had a headache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian made and John and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" He shouted. 

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. John comforted me. When we went back to the castle Brian took is to Professor Martin and Professor Powell who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" He yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Powell.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Martin.   
And then John shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Brian and Professor Powell still looked mad but but Professor Martin said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

John and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us. 

"Are you okay, Paul?" John asked me gently.

"Yeah i guess." I lied. I went to the boy's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out....

John was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'who are you' by The Who. I was so flattered, even though I found it a little odd he was waiting outside the bathroom. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking the ACT tomorrow I Am Stressed.

Chapter 6.

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair purple. 

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top. 

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses (and he never did) and was wearing red contact lenses just like John's. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent (it was very hard to place). He looked exactly like Roger Daltrey. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kinda like an erection only I didn't get one you sicko. 

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned. 

"My name's George Harrison, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled. 

"Why?" I exclaimed. 

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. 

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed. 

"Really?" he whimpered. 

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then John came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen, putting George into this role is one of the main reasons i decided to write this. I don't know why but I just found giving the role to him hilarious. Paul and George's exchange in this chapter is also my favorite in the whole story   
> Thanks for reading 8)


	7. Bring me 2 life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha listen, it's still the weekend technically. It might be 10:30 on a Sunday, but it's still Sunday! And I'm sticking to the schedule! So here's the very late weekend update

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: Pial isn't a Marie sue ok he isn't perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with John. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with John. We went into his room and locked the door. Then...

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather pants and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh John, John!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on John's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words...Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed. 

"No! No! But you don't understand!" John pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDS anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. John ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Martin and some other people.

"VAMPIRE HARRISON, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw eight days a week today

Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then John came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Paul, it's not what you think!" John screamed sadly.

My friend Linda Eastman smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Linda was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Lord Yoko killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Eastman. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindor.)

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" George demanded angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him. 

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with John!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped. 

I don't know why Paul was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Paul) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Pattie, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like i would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with John anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to John and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week.

Chapter 9

AN: stop flamong ok! I dntn red all da boox! Dis is grim da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! Besuidsi SED HE JAD A HEADACHE! and da reson snap doesn't lik George now is coz he's cristian and vampire is a satanist! THE ROLLING STONES ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe John for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with John. 

Then all of a suddenly, a horrible woman with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! She didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and she was wearing all black but it was obvious she wasn't gothic. It was....Lord Yoko!

"No!" I shouted In a scared voice but then Lord Yoko shouted "imperius!" And I couldn't run away. 

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at her. Lord Yoko fell off her broom and started to scream. I felt bad for her even though I'm a sadist so I stopped. 

"Paul." She yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Harrison!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Roger Daltrey. I remembered that John had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what I'd John went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Lord Yoko!" I shouted back.

Lord Yoko gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged. 

"Thou must!" She yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved John!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Lord Yoko got a dude-ur-so-stupid look on her face. "I hath telekinesis." She answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to John!" She said shouted. Then she flew away angrily on her broomstick. 

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly John came into the woods. 

"John!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." He said but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation bad messy eyeliner kinda like a pentagram (geddit) between Roger Daltrey and Mick Jagger. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

"No." He answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled. 

"That's okay." He said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ everyone who's read this far thanks! Haha I didn't think many people would read this. The hits, comments, and kudos are much appreciated!

Chapter 10

AN: if u dint lik ma story then git lostt!!!! I'm ps it turnz out Linda isn't a muggle afert all n she is a vampir n evilz an dats y she changd houses ok!!

I was really scared about Lord Yook all day. I was even upset when to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Beatles Men 666 (even tho we're not all men). I am one of the lead singers of it and I play bass. People say that we sound like a cross between The Who, The Yardbirds, and The Rolling Stones. The other people in the band are Linda, George (Vampire), John, and Ringo (AN: a dif ringo! Not u richard). And Neil. Only today John and George were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew John was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way to kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-S-S (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and George was probably watching a depressing movie like Psycho. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my chest and tiny matching miniskirt that said The Animals on the butt. You might think I'm a slur but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Angie' and at the end of the song I suddenly burst into tears. 

"Paul! Are you OK?" Linda asked me in a concerned voice. 

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And the I said "well, Yoko came and the ducking bastard told me to kill George! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with John. But if I don't kill George, then Lord Yoko, will fucking kill John!" I burst into tears. Suddenly John jumped out from behind a wall. 

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" He shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (C is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. John started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying. 

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Brian walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache. 

"What have you done!l he started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swearing and dos time he wuz relly upset n u will c y) "Paul, John has been found in his room. He has committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I had a rough couple of weeks.

Chapter 11

AN: I sad stup flaming up prepz! C if dos chotf is srupid!!!1111 it dkez wit rly sris issue! So c 4 urself if itz srudipid brw fangz 2 ma frend Georgie 4 helpn me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! Linda tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Brian chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way. 

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Hollies song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so freaking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and out on a black low cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I out on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't ducking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed... Georg was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Eric was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broom sticks. 

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of The Kinks on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in. 

"Abra Kedavra!" He yelled at George and Eric pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot George and - a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Briyan ran in. "Paul, it had been revealed that someone has- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted looking at George and Eric and then he waved his wand and suddenly... Neil ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk. 

"What do you know, Neil? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT......" Neil paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Georg said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Briyan's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DONT HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Eric held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Eric said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook. 

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint. 

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE..." Neil said and he paused in the air dramatically, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by Dusty Springfield. 

"Because you're goffic?" Georg asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraid it meant he was connected to Satan. 

"Because I LOVE HIM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I mentioned this, but a couple weeks ago I saw eight days a week. So I'm there watching it with my dad and he asked me if I knew the song baby's in black because they were playing it at Shea stadium. And I'm like "yeah" and he was like "prove it what album is it from". And I was pretty offended he didn't believe me. ANYWAY, there's no point to this story. Enjoy. Its like 1 am right now


	12. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is James Paul McCartney, welcome to my twisted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK. 
> 
> I bet you all thought you've seen the last of me. But, no, here I am. "Writing" this piece of trash. 
> 
> Okay, listen, I'm actually thinking of writing something serious but? I don't know. I don't think it would be any good and I don't have many ideas. BUT if anyone was curious about how I actually write then let me know. I might make something. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Chapter 12.

 

AN: stop f,aing ok neil is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no george iant kristian plus neil isn’t really in luv wif paul dat was sedric ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that John had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS NEil but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Ringo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to John…………….YOok has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. George and Eric and NIEL were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot guyz. Brian had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Neil came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Paul I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Neil had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Paul.” Neil says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Illegal p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by George and Eric.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered I see a red door and I want it paiNTED BLACK.

“That’s not a spell that’s an Rolling Stones song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic Stones fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for georgie I love you man!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Jon?”

Eric rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Pauul,” Brain said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Neil yelled. brAIn lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Niel stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof briann!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Rod Argent on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, man.” Linda said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so George and Eric couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because John had disappeared and he had used to be in love with John. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. George had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Johns. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Powell who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved John!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Ringo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to John…………….YOok has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 GEORGIE MY GOFFIX BLOOD BROTHA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY GEORGIE DO U KNO WHERE MY SWEATER IS I


End file.
